Conscience
by pbcbyh
Summary: -CHAP 3 UP! -Kata hati tak ada yang bohong,kata hati selalu benar,hati bisa hancur kapan saja karna kebohongan. ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/SuLay/MinChen/KrisTao. Romance/Hurt/Comfort(little bit). ini ff pertama saya mohon maaf jika ada yang salah. Rate T. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong!ini ff pertama harap maklum kalo ceritanya ga bagus ga bikin greget atau membaca,don't bash!^^

Length:selesainya

Genre:romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

Typo meraja lela.

It's YAOI.

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka ^^

-Conscience-

Author pov

_Gangwon, Seoraksan national park_

Matahari mulai terbenam,meninggalkan hari ini untuk hari esok,sehingga menggoreskan warna jingga,ungu, lupa pula air yang mengalir tenang menghantam batu-batu besar,dan daun-daun merah,orange,hijau,mulai meninggalkan pohonnya yang tegap berdiri kokoh.

Di tengah jembatan,terlihat seorang namja memandangi betapa indahnya karunia Tuhan.

Ia menutup matanya perlahan membiarkan angin berhembus lembut menyentuh kulit putihnya,membiarkan helaian rambut coklatnya mengikuti aluran angin yang menghembusnya,tanpa ia sadar air bening keluar dari tutupan matanya mengalir turun membasahin pipinya yang mulus.

Seketika dia membuka matanya menghapus kasar air bening itu,kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan jembatan itu untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia menarik kedua sisi mantelnya agar lebih menghangatkan dirinya.

Author pov end

Baekhyun pov

Hari ini terasa dingin,tapi setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa dengan suhu seperti ini.

Berungtunglah bulan ini musim gugur bukan musim salju,aku tak akan keluar dari apartemenku,lebih baik menghangatkan diri di rumah. Hari ini hari terakhirku berlibur di tempat ini,aku mengambil 3 hari cuti di kampusku, untuk menenangkan diriku dari buku-buku,hal sekolah,masalah,dan yang lainnya.

Aku tiba di penginapan,segera ku bersihkan tubuhku dan bersiap pergi untuk esok pagi. oh iya aku melupakan suatu tempat aku tidak ke tempat ski di jeongsun-kun, selama ini aku hanya ke jembatan taman nasional seoraksan menatapi langit,sungai,dan gunung. Ah tapi sudahlah aku tak mau ambil lirik jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul 8:15.

Segera ku ambil mantel,dan kunci mobilku untuk mencari makan malam.

Handphoneku bergetar,menunjukan nama seseorang di layar yang menelponku. Tak perlu menunggu lama langsung saja ku geser tanda hijau

"Yeobseo?"

"Hyung!cepatlah kembali ke seoul,aku merindukanmu!"pekiknya

"ya!jangan berteriak di telingaku!"jawabku

"hehe,mian hyung.. aku rindu padamu apa kau tak rindu pada adikmu ini hah?!"

"aku juga rindu padamu,baru kutinggal 3 hari kau begitu rindu pada hyungmu ini,kk~"

"aku tak bercanda byun baekhyun!sudahlah kau sedang apa hyung?"

"ya!beraninya kau oh sehun!memanggilku tanpa menyebutkan hyung?"omelku

"mian hyung..hehe, hyung sedang apa sekarang?"

"aku akan makan malam,sedang di tidurlah sudah hampir pukul 9 malam,besok kau harus ke sekolah bukan?"

"oh,baiklah hyung,bye~"

"ne.."

Anak itu aneh-aneh saja,setiap 2 jam menelponku terus.. hhh~ tapi walaupun dia menyebalkan,tapi dia benar-benar menyayangiku,appa,dan umma. Walaupun dia hanya adik sepupuku tetap saja telah kami anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Begitupun dia menganggapku sebagai hyung kandungnya.

Alarm handphone berbunyi,aku bangun mengerjapkan mata,dan segera mandi,hari ini aku harus pergi pagi,dan kembali ke seoul,dan segera ke kampus.

Saat diperjalanan,umma menelfonku,segera ku jawab melalui headset. "yeobseo?umma" "baek,kau sudah bangun?segeralah ke apartemenmu,makan dan ke kampus ne."

"ne,umma. Umma aku sedang menyetir sampai sini dulu ne?"

"ah,ne"

"ah terlambat!"gumamku

Ku lajukan mobil dengan sedikit kencang,untung tidak terlambat kalau terlambat aku akan kena semburan omel dari Cha seonsaengnim.

"Baekkie!"

Seperti ada yang memanggilku,saat menoleh,aku terkejut,melihat dia lagi.. membuat kenanganku kembali terulang..

Ia berlari ke arahku dan langsung memelukku,sontak membuatku ingin berontak tapi..kehangatan ini.. ini yang kurindukan,tidak ! batinku memaksa.

"Baek,kemana saja kau ha?membuatku hawatir saja,aku hubungi selalu tidak bias"Tanya namja jangkung ini

"lepaskan aku dan pergi chanyeol!"bentakku

"wae?kau namjachingu ku?baekkie"jawabnya

"kau sudah bukan namjachin-hmmmpppp"omelku terhenti saat suatu yang kenyal dan pink membekap mulut ku,sontak diriku memukul dada chanyeol.

"lepas hmmpp kan!"pintaku dan tak ada tanggapan darinya,ku injak kakinya dengan cepat dan membuat bibirnya pergi dari bibirku, mataku menahan air yang akan jatuh lagi.

PLAKKKK.

**TBC**

Tebece yah.. duh kurang greget nih ff, ya maklum saya bener-bener baru bikin ff..

Reviewnya ya..biar saya tau gimana para readers perasaannya suka atau tidak, makasih yaa^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong!^^ saya merasa sedih banget, yang review sedikit,makasih banget ya yang udah mau review. tapi niat saya bikin ff mau keluarin imajinasi saya aja, tapi gapapakan kalo readers kasih pendapat,atau perasaannya baca ff saya gimana, saya takut ff saya ga layak dibaca. Tapi gapapa, saya terus lanjutin sampe ending. Selamat membaca!^^

Length:selesainya

Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

Typo meraja lela.

It's YAOI.

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

REVIEW SIDERS! Gomawo^^

-Conscience-

Baekhyun pov

PLAAKK

"SUDAH SERING AKU KATAKAN MENJAUH DARI HIDUPKU!" teriakku sambil menahan tangis

"baek.." jawabnya sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang merah

"cukup chanyeol.. cukup.." rintihku

"kau akan menjalani hidup baru chanyeol,jadi hapuslah aku dari hidupmu,anggap semua yang kita lakukan selama ini tak sengaja" pintaku sambil menahan tangis

"baek.. tapi aku tidak pernah mau untuk dijodohkan.."jawabnya

Aku hanya tertunduk diam dari tadi sambil menahan isak

"sekeras apapun kamu berusaha untuk menentang perjodohanmu, tidak akan bisa chanyeol.. orangtua mu membenci ku.."isakku tak lagi tertahankan

"baek..kita harus terus mencoba baek.."

"chanyeol pergi kekelasmu sekarang, aku lelah membahas ini."kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tidak,kita harus selesaikan ini.."

"kalau kau tidak mau pergi, yasudah aku saja yang pergi." Jawabku sambil berbalik

"baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau aku akan pergi dari hidupmu"jawab chanyeol

Sontak aku terkejut dan memberhentikan jalanku,' jangan katakana itu ku mohon..' batinku meminta.

"aku akan menuruti apa yang kau minta."lanjutnya

'Sungguh aku tak mau mendengarnya chanyeol.. jangan lanjutkan..' batinku berteriak

"aku akan mencoba menghapusmu dihidupku baek,walau aku tau aku tak akan pernah bisa"

Jujur aku tak berani berbalik untuk melihat wajahnya, aku takut semakin sulit melupakannya.

Dan jujur aku tak mau chanyeol menghapus diriku dihidupnya, itu benar-benar membuatku sakit..

"apa sekarang kau senang baek?semua permintaanmu ku kabulkan?"lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar begetar

Aku berbalik dan mengatakan "ya,aku senang. Terimakasih park chanyeol" jawabku dengan terpaksa. 'maafkan aku chanyeol.. mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe..' batinku menangis

"aku harus kekelas,karna sebentar lagi bell berbunyi"jawabku tanpa menunggu jawaban chanyeol. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi tak peduli orang-orang dikoridor memandangku aneh

Aku membasuh muka di westafel, tak ada yang boleh lihat aku habis menangis, tapi entah kenapa air mata bodoh ini terus keluar,membuatku semakin tercabik,aku menampar pipiku sendiri "ayolah berhenti menangis,baekhyun kau namja!mana boleh menangis!" isak ku sedari tadi ku tahan keluar juga

"baek?itukah kau?"

Ada yang memanggilku,aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat seorang namja berwajah kotak

"ah, chen wae?"jawabku langsung membasuh muka ku

"mwo?harusnya aku yang bertanya kau kenapa?"

"gwaechanha"

"mwo?apa kau bilang?kau tidak apa-apa? Mata mu sampai sembab begitu kau bilang tak apa?kenapa kau menangis huh?"

"…."

"apa ini karna chanyeol lagi? Haish… kau bilang mengambil cuti karna mau melupakan masalahmu.."

"aku sudah berusaha chen,tapi chanyeol datang lagi kehadapanku.."

"masalah ini nanti saja kita bahas,uljima.. cepat hapus air mata mu,cha seonsaengnim sebentar lagi masuk ke kelas."

"ne.."

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol pov

Aku sangat merindukan baekkie,yah dia. Byun baekhyun namja yang paling aku sayangi mungkin tidak?dia adalah namja yang paling aku cintai. Aku tak tau dia pergi kemana selama tiga hari terakhir aku tak melihatnya di kampus, saat aku kekelasnya tak ada dia, dan saat aku hubungi tak bisa,saat aku ke apartemennya hanya ada sehun,dan saat aku Tanya kemana baekhyun dia berkata baekhyun tak memberi tahunya. aku merasa hawatir apa dia sakit? Tapi mengapa saat aku Tanya ke temannya tidak ada yang tahu? Tapi pagi ini rasa hawatirku menghilang rasa rinduku terbayar, dia.. disana.. yup! Baekhyun di sana,di depan halaman sekolah. Langsung saja aku memanggilnya,dan memeluknya dengan segera, tapi dia memaksa untuk di lepaskan. Aku tahu dia masih marah terhadapku karna masalah perjodohanku, dia mengetahuinya.. dia membaca sms ummaku saat handphoneku berada di tangannya.

_***flashback***_

"baekkie,aku menitip hp dan dompetku ne?aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

"ah,ne."

Aku tingggalkan dia,dan pergi mencari toilet. Taman bermain ini asing bagiku karna ini baru dibuka,dan kerumunan orang membuat sumpek. Untung saja baek menunggu di kedai kopi jadi aku tak usah mencarinya saat aku kembali.

Saat aku kembali ia sedang melihat ke layar handphoneku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dan sekejap air bening itu berlalu di pipinya.

Segera aku langkahkan kakiku mengarah ke dirinya.

"baek?gwaenchanha?"tanyaku panik dan duduk di hadapannya

"…"tak ada jawaban darinya. Ia masih tertunduk diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"baekkie?waeyo?"tanyaku lagi

"ini handphone dan dompetmu"katanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya

Aku langsung mengambilnya,dan segera melihat handphoneku, apa yang dia lihat?sampai menangis? Aku menekan tombol menyala dan mengusap layarku yang langsung menampakkan pesan, 'ini pasti habis dilihat baekhyun'batinku sambil melihatnya. Segera aku baca itu dari ummaku, ia berkata aku harus hadir ke acara pesta ulang tahun anak do harus membawa kado special untuknya karna dia adalah calon tunanganku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. 'jadi.. baekhyun sudah tau semua yang aku tutupi?'hatiku merintih

"baek,i-ini a-aku bisa jelaskan"kataku panik

"mengapa kau tak jujur padaku chanyeol?"jawabnya dengan nada begetar

"sejak kapan kau mau dijodohkan?"lanjutnya

"apa semenjak kita berpacaran?"tanyanya dengan memandangku dengan _eyeliner _yang meleleh karna air matanya.

"mengapa kau tega menghianatiku ha?!kau berbohong kepadaku!wae chanyeol!wae park chanyeol!"jeritnya sambil terisak

"ani.. baek dengarkan aku dulu makanya"aku dapat melihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya

"cepat,aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan seorang pembohong."

"aku dijodohkan setelah 5 bulan kita berpacaran,setelah aku mengenalkanmu kepada kedua orangtuaku saat itu,saat esok harinya aku dipaksa harus menikahi anak dari do company"

"huh,sudah sulit untuk menerima ku,bahkan saat aku dirumahmu saja ibumu memakiku setelah ia mengetahui latar belakang keluargaku. Dan aku tau kau pasti menerimanya bukan? Sudah jelas chanyeol. Gomawo untuk segalanya."ia meninggalkanku dengan isak yang terlepas saat melewati diriku.

"baek,tunggu dulu!"seruku

Seraya mencoba mengejarnya di kerumunan orang. Namun pupus sudah kedai kopi ini dekat dengan gerbang keluar sehingga baek tak perlu berlari terlalu jauh. Aku mengejarnya melawan orang banyak,tak peduli mereka yang ku senggol,ku injak,aku tak ada urusan untuk itu sekarang.

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah taksi,aku mengketuk-ketuk jendelanya agar ia membuka kacanya."baekkie-ah!buka kacanya!"

"….."

"baekkie-ah!"

"…."

"byun baekhyun!"

Namun ia hanya terdiam sambil menangis dan tak lama ia menyuruh supir melajukan mobilnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengejar taksi itu,namun aku terjatuh karna menabrak ahjuma

"mianhe,gwaenchanha ahjuma?"

"ne.."

Aku hanya bisa melihat taksi itu pergi yang semakin mengecil keberadaannya.

_***flashback off***_

Dan beginilah sekarang,dia memarahiku karna memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku bukan namjachingunya lagi. Sontak membuat hatiku teriris secara perlahan. Langsung saja ku bungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku tapi dia menginjak kakiku dan menamparku, aku terkejut dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini,aku tak pernah menyangka baekkie yang ramah,dan selalu ceria bisa menjadi baekkie yang kasar, aku tahu alasannya mengapa begini,semua karna diriku.

Aku sudah lelah menanggapinya,masalah ini tak berujung, tanpa aku sadari mulutku melintaskan kata-kata yang bodoh. Aku terbawa emosi,jadi kuturuti apa yang ia mau selama ini. 'mengapa aku mengatakan hal bodoh itu chanyeol?!'hatiku memberontak. 'Aku tak bisa membuat baek jauh dariku aku tak bisa,mengapa aku mengatakan hal bodoh itu akhh!'

Aku mengacak rambut frustasi sambil jalan menuju kelas.

"kau kenapa chanyeol?"Tanya namja sebangku chanyeol

"huh.. gwaenchanha tao"jawabku frustasi

"ceritalah jika ada masalah,kau ini seperti baru mengenalku kemarin saja."

"haha,ne tao,jika ada masalah akan aku ceritakan"jawabku dengan tertawa garing

"bagaimana?apa baekhyun sudah bisa dihubungi?"

"hhhhh~dia sudah ada di kampus,dan itulah yang membuatku begini"rutukku

"annyeong, selamat pagi anak-anak. Keluarkan buku kalian. Buka halaman 62"perintah kang seonsaengnim. Menyela saat tao ingin berbicara.

"haish.. malas sekali aku hari ini,bertemu statistika"keluhku

Chanyeol pov end

Author pov

Di atas atap gedung terlihat seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang duduk sambil menghirup udara di pagi hari. Tanpa memperdulikan terik matahari yang mulai memanas di kulit mulusnnya itu.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara dua orang namja sedang bertengkar, ia buru-buru berbalik dan melihat kedua insan itu.

"sudah aku katakan xiumin,aku tak mau ada hubungan denganmu kau memaksaku untuk menyukaimu semakin itu pula aku tak bisa."isak namja berambut coklat

"karna apa?huh?karna namja berkulit pucat itu?!luhan! sadarlah ia tak akan sadarlah!kau itu mencintai hubae!"maki namja berwajah bulat

"aku sadar kim minseok,aku sangat sadar. Memang kenapa kalo aku mencintai hubae hah?dan kecilkan ada yang mendengar bagaimana hah?"jawabnya dengan bergemetar

Sedangkan namja yang melihat mereka bertengkar, bingung harus bagaimana apa dia harus pergi?atau tak usah mendengar? namun seketika ia mendengar namanya di sebut.

"tak akan ada yang mendengar!lagi pula memangnya si oh sehun itu tau perasaanmu ha?kau saja tak pernah mendekatinya,dan kamu tak sadar lagi ha?seorang hubae bermarga oh itu memiliki banyak fans di kampus ini!"maki namja berwajah bulat

Seketika ia tercekat mendengar perkataan namja itu,mengapa namanya di bawa-bawa?dan apa?namja berambut coklat itu menyukaiku? Batinnya bertanya.

Author pov end

Sehun pov

Ada apa ini? Membuatku bingung,ada dua orang namja bertengkar dan tak salah namanya adalah xiumin dan luhan. Dan salah satunya menyebut namaku.

Aku ingin lari dari sini,sebelum mereka melihatku,dan menangkap basah diriku, karna aku mendengar mereka bertengkar. Sontak aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas. 'Tapi bagaimana ini? Pintu menuju tangga berada dekat mereka'.ini semakin membuatku bingung. Ah sudahlah pura-pura tak dengar saja dan lewat dengan wajah meyakinkan mereka aku tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka,aku memakai earphoneku dan mencolokan kabelnya ke ipodku. Aku sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berjalan kearah mereka untuk turun. Aku sedikit berdehem, agar namja berwajah bulat itu menggeserkan sedikit tubuhnya,agar aku bisa membuka pintu.

Aku melihat mereka berdua kaget tak ketulungan melihat adanya aku minggir tetapi namja berwajah bulat ini malah mematung,dan yang satu lagi terlihat panik.

"sillyehada..aku mau turun"jawabku datar

Sontak ia kaget "ah.. ne.. mian"

"gwaenchanha"jawabku datar.

Aku menuruni tangga dan masih bergulat dengan pikiranku,'ada apa sebenarnya?aku jarang melihat mereka,yang aku tau mereka adalah seonbaeku. Apa salah satu dari mereka berdua menyukaiku?yang aku dengar tadi begitu,dia memaki temannya ah atau mungkin namjachingunya? Apa aku merusak hubungan mereka? Tapi aku tak pernah berbicara dengan mereka'batinku

Karena keasikan bergulat dengan fikiranku aku terjatuh dari tangga,'aihh bagaimana bisa di pagi hari aku sial',beruntung bell berbunyi menandakan istirahat pertama dimulai,aku membolos pelajaran pertama dan kedua karna aku sedang tidak mau membahas fisika dan bahasa.

Aku bangun dan membersihkan celanaku,aku terkejut dengan namja yang ada di belakangku sekarang dia memanggilku

"sehun-ssi?gwaenchanha?"tanyanya

Inikan seonbae yang tadi.

"hei?gwaenchanha?"tanyanya lagi

"ah,gwaenchanha."jawabku

"hati-hatilah,dan jangan melamun saat turun tangga"

Aku masih diam ditempat,ia melihatku bingung "yasudah,kalau begitu aku duluan"ucapnya

"tunggu sunbae,"

"hm?wae?"tanyanya

"mm.. nama sunbae siapa?aku jarang melihatmu disini.."tanyaku

"haha,namu kim min seok,iya aku selalu di kelas dan jarang keluar,kau tahu sendiri kelas 12 itu banyak tugas haha,dank au oh sehun dari kelas 10-3 bukan?"jawabnya dan tanyanya

"ne.. aku oh sehun"jawabku sambil membungkuk

"kalau begitu aku duluan"pintanya

"ah,ne sunbae"jawabku sambil membungkuk 30 derajat

Mengapa dia turun sendiri kemana temannya tadi?lamunanku buyar karna dering handphoneku

'haha ada apa ini hyungku'batinku tertawa

"_yeobseo?wae hyung?"_tanyaku sambil menuruni tangga lagi

"_kau kemana lagi?membolos pelajaran fisika dan bahasa lagi eoh?" _

"_mian hyung.. aku tak mau di pagi buta aku akan frustasi,ini baru sekali hyung.."_

"_mwo?sekali katamu?laporan gurumu itu selalu kepadaku,aishhh aku lelah mengurus adikku ini lebih baik masalah ini ku beritahu ke umma dan appa"_

"_mwo?!andwe!andwe!andwe! andwe hyung.. arraseo aku akan mengikutinya jika ada pelajaran itu,mmm.. hyung ngomong-ngomong dimana kau sekarang?"_

"_di kampus,memang kenapa?"_

"_mengapa tadi pagi tak ke apartemen dulu hyung?"_

"_aku hampir terlambat sehun.."_

"_oh,hyung kau sedang apa?aku akan makan dulu hyung,jadi aku akan matikan sambungannya"_

"_ah,ne,aku sedang beristirahat,ne.. bye~"_

"_bye~"_

Segera aku memesan bubble tea rasa coklat,dan meminumnya. Aku menelfon temanku agar ia datang kesini

"_yeobseo?"_

"_kai kau dimana?cepatlah kemari"_

"_aku masih dikelas,wae?kemana?'_

"_ke kantin,apa kau tak lapar hah?cepatlah aku tunggu"_

"_ah,ne"_

Tak perlu menunggu lama kai pun datang menghampiriku,sambil membawa pudding dan susu.

"kai,apa kau mengetahui sunbae bernama luhan?"tanyaku yang berhasil membuat kai tersedak

"wae..?apakah kau mengetahuinya?"tanyaku tak sabar

"uhk,uhk.. sabarlah dulu sehun aku tersedak"

"minumlah cepat"

"ne,ahh.. akhirnya,kau bertanya apa tadi?"tanyanya setelah selesai dari sedaknya

"aish.. aku bertanya apa kau mengenali luhan sunbae?"

"ne,aku mengenalinya,ia salah satu anak osis, ia terkenal sehun,apa kau tak mengetahuinya?"jawab plus tanyanya

"ani,aku tak tahu dia,memang dia terkenal karna apa?"

"aigoo~kau tak mengenalinya mungkin karna kau juga terkenal sehingga kau sibuk dengan fans mu eoh?"ledeknya

"aish.. jinjja,jawablah. Dia terkenal karna apa?"

"dia sunbae yang manis,pintar,ramah"

"oh.."

'jadi dia itu terkenal,tapi mengapa aku bisa tak mengetahuinya?mengapa aku terlambat mengetahuinya?ah sudahlah intinya aku sudah mengetahuinya tentang kejadian tadi ada satu jawaban yang ku dapat jadi nama namja berwajah bulat itu minseok,berarti yang satu lagi itu luhan bukan? Jadi luhan itu yang menyukaiku? Tak aku sangka aku disukai sunbae terkenal sepertinya haha'batinku

Kai yang melihatku tertawa tiba-tiba dia pun langsung menyadari lamunanku.

"sehun kau kenapa?"

"ani,tak apa-apa"

"oh.. kau bertanya tentang luhan sunbae karna kau menyukainya bukan?"ledeknya

"mwo?!apa kau bilang?bagaimana bisa.?kau jangan membuat gossip kim jongin."bantahku

"aigoo~lihatlah wajahmu memerah sampai ke telinga" Sontak aku kaget mendengar kata-kata kai barusan, apa ini benar?wajahku memerah? Langsung saja kudaratkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala kai.

"ya!apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hadiah untuk mu karna meledekku"

"aku tak meledek,aku berbicara fakta.. akhh kepalaku."ringisnya

"aishh sudahlah,ayo kekelas"

Sehun pov end

Luhan pov

'eotteokhe?sehun ada disini,apa dia mendengar semuanya?aku harus bagaimana ini..'rasa hatiku berkecamuk sekarang, xiumin telah pergi tak lama setelah sehun berlalu, membiarkan aku sendiri terdiam dia atas atap ini, tapi tidak apa-apa, begini lebih bisa merenung sendiri. Huh.. memikirkan tadi membuatku frustasi 'bagaimana ini?kalau sehun mendengar semuanya,berarti dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya,bagaimana kalau dia membenciku?bagaimana kalau nanti aku semakin sulit mendapatkannya?' batinku meyeruak membuat bebondong-bondong pertanyaan kedalam pikiran dan hatiku. Aku menangis sendiri ditempat ini membiarkan angin membuat rambutku bergoyang,aku menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong,sesekali ku tundukkan dan membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Handphoneku berbunyi memperlihatkan nama -buru ku hapus air mataku dan menjawabnya

"_yeobseo"_

"_luhan,kau dimana?sebentar lagi rapat osis dimulai,dan mengapa suaramu serak?apa kau sakit mendadak?"_

"_aniyo kris,aku habis benyanyi dengan keras jadi seperti ini lah hasilnya hahaha,mwo?rapat? mengapa dadakan sekali?"_

"_aishh,kau ini selalu begitu, osis kali ini memang dadakan karna cho seonsaengnim. Menyuruh osis mengatur acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah kita yang akan diadakan lusa"_

"_oh.. arraseo, aku segera kesana, bye~"_

"_ne~"_

Segera aku menuruni tangga,dan buru-buru ke toilet untuk membasuh muka,

DEG! Mataku terbuka lebar saat ingi membuka pintu yang ternyata sudah dibuka dari dalam, menampakkan sosok namja yang lebih tinggi dariku,berkulit pucat,berambut coklat terang,dan rahang yang tegas. Ya.. dia adalah oh sehun. Bagaimana ini?apa dia akan bersikap dingin dan acuh?tapi apa dia mendegarnya?tadi kalau tidak salah dia memakai earphone,semoga saja ia tak mendengar.. "sillyehada" pintanya dan dengan terkejut aku menggeser badanku, "gomawo sunbae"jawabnya dengan senyum.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat senyumannya itu,begitu manis,sama seperti bublle,mungkin lebih manis dari bublle? Ia melintasi ku dan aku langsung masuk dan mebasuh wajahku, ada pesan masuk kedalam ponselku.

**FROM: kris**

"**luhan!mengapa lama sekali ha?cepatlah sudah mulai 2 menit yang lalu"**

**TO:kris**

"**ne,ne.. aku sedang kesana,bersabarlah"**

'Ahh sudah terlambat begini,akan kena semburan omel dari kris kalau begini' Aku langsung membawa kakiku berlari menuju ke ruangan osis

Luhan pov end

Suho pov

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahu teman berasal dari china, ia mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku di kampus ini yaitu jurusan mengenalnya sudah lama, semenjak pertama bertemu aku memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya,ia mempunyai lesung pipi saat tersenyum, dan aku merasa aku menyukai dirinya. Dia adalah orang yang ramah,dan aku tak tau dia menyukai ku atau tidak. Namja itu bernama zhang yi xing. Atau akrab di panggil lay. Ya,lay yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku ini.

"kim joon myeon!"

Ada yang menyapaku,aku menoleh dan menampakkan sosok namja berambut hitam berponi,dengan memakai kemeja hitam ditambah blazer abu-abu dan jeans hitam panjang,ia menenteng jaketnya dan tas di punggungya. Hatiku meraung-raung tak jelas dan membuat denyut jantung yang cepat. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Ia berjalan kearahku, aku masih terpaku yang melihat ku begitu melambaikan tangannya di mukaku dan memanggilku,"suho?suho?"

"ah ne?"

"selalu melamun."omelnya

"haha,mian."

"huhh,kau nanti ada waktu tidak?"tanyanya

"eh?memang kenapa?"tanyaku, dan aku yakinkan jantungku berdebar memaksa ingin keluar

"aku ingin mentraktirmu makan,kau ingat bukan sekarang tanggal berapa?"tanyanya

Sekilas muncul bayangan untuk mengerjainya,aku tahu hari ini dia ulang tahun,aku kerjai sedikit tak apa-apa bukan?

"ani,memang hari ini mengapa?"tanyaku belagak bingung

"mwo?!kau tak ingat?aku kira kita sahabat suho"jawabnya dengan nada kesal

Aku terkekeh "haha aniyoo,aku ingat sekarang 7 oktober kau ulang tahun bukan?"

" tak ulang kau siapa?beraninya kau mendekat dengan ku?"jawabnya acuh

"haishh aku bercanda,jangan marah, kau ini selalu begitu."

"hahaha kau kena suho hahaha"jawabnya dengan tawa

"mwo?kau mengerjaiku?"

"menurutmu?kkk~"

"hhh~sudahlah. Happy birthday lay"

"gomawo,suho"jawabnya dengan senyum manis

"aku mencintaimu,lay~"bisikku. 'mwo?! Apa yang aku katakan?aishh kalau lay mendengarnya bagaimana?mengapa mulut ini mengakatakan tanpa izin dari ku hah?eotteokhe?'hatiku yang mengendalikanku untuk berbicara seperti itu.?

"mwo?apa suho?coba ulangi aku tak mendengar suaramu"

"a-ah.. ani,aku tak berbicara apapun"elakku

"sungguh?sepertinya tadi kau berbicara"tanyanya

"aku hanya bersenandung"elakku lagi.

Dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

'lay tak dengar bukan?semoga saja..'batinku meraung

Suho pov end

Lay pov

'sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suho mengatakan sesuatu,samarku dengar dia mengatakan, dia mencinctaiku,apa itu benar?tapi katanya dia hanya tak mungkin aku salah dengar,ahh sudahlah jangan ambil pusing,biarkan saja, siapa tau dia memang sedang bernyanyi tadi'batinku

Aku sudah mengenal lumayan lama seorang kim joon myeon,atau suho. Aku menyukainya semenjak 2 minggu pertemuan kami di kampus ini. Dia sangat baik,hangat,dan ramah. Dia berpenampilan dengan cool tapi jika sedang tersenyum lebar dia akan menampakkan giginya dan matanya lenyap,itu membuatku ingin tertawa,tapi aku menyukai segala yang ada padanya. Apalagi sekarang dia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna blonde semakin membuat warna mukanya menyala haha.

"suho, apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang di kampus ini?"tanyaku

"eh?memang kenapa?"

"aku hanya bertanya,kita sudah lama mengenal tapi tak pernah menceritakan perasaan haha"

"mmm.. ne aku sudah menyukai seseorang"jawabnya gugup

DEG! Seketika hatiku sakit, suho sedang menyukai seseorang,pupus harapanku,aku ingin menangis. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"oh ya?siapa orang yang bisa menarik perhatian sahabatku ini hah?kkk~"jawabku sambil tertawa yang di buat. Aku harus bersikap tenang,agar suho tak mengetahuinya.

"hahahaha kau mau tau?"

"ne,orang beruntung itu siapa huh?kkk~"

"tidak sekarang kau tau"jawabnya datar

"mwo?memang kenapa?aku tak akan menyebarkannya"

"aku tau lay,tapi belum saatnya kau tau.."

"baiklah aku tak memaksa"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"kau sendiri bagaimana?apa sudah ada yang kau incar?"tanyanya dengan penuh selidik

"eh?aku?sudah hehe"jawabku tersenyum malu

'ayolah kau tau bukan suho?itu dirimu..'batinku berbicara

"wah siapa dia ha?"jawabnya dengan kaget

"seseorang berkulit putih, pintar,dan dia sekolah disini"jawabku

"jinjja?siapa huh?"

"kasih tahu siapa dulu yang kau sukai?"

"aniya"

"yasudah,aku juga tak memberitahu dirimu"

"baiklah aku tak akan memaksa "jawabnya pasrah

"kajja, cepatlah berjalan sebentar lagi bell"lanjutnya menarik tanganku

"a-ah ne."

DEG! Suho menarik tanganku,semoga dia tak melihat wajahku yang merah ini.

Lay pov end

Chanyeol pov

Sesuai dengan hal bodoh yang aku katakana, aku akan menghilang dari hidup baek, walau aku tau itu sulit dan tak mungkin. Lamunanku buyar saat handphoneku berbunyi

"_yeobseo?"_

"_chanyeol kau sudah selesai kuliah?"_

"_ne umma aku baru saja usai,wae?"_

"_sore nanti jam 6 keluarga do akan makan malam ke rumah,dan membicarakan pesta pertunanganmu. Jangan telat,tak ada penolakan chanyeol. Kau menyayangi appamu bukan?"_

"_hhhsshh~ne ne umma. Aku akan datang jam 6 ke rumah,ne umma aku sangat menyayangi appa umma"_

"_kalau begitu kau tak mau mengecewakannya atau memalukannya bukan?"_

"_ne arraseo umma"_

"_yasudah umma tunggu,ne~"_

"_ne umma,bye~"_

"_ne~"_

Lagi-lagi pertunangan hishh~ aku benci membicarakannya, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?

"ekhm,sillyehada. Kau menghali jalanku chanyeol-ssi"kata namja berambut coklat

"a-h ne,mian"jawabku gelagapan

Ia berlalu melaluiku begitu saja dengan wajahnya yang datar seolah-olah tak mengenaliku, dan dikuti oleh temannya. Ya dia adalah byun baekhyun dan kim jongdae. Rasanya hatiku seperti mengenai cuka asam. Saat sedang terluka lalu di beri cuka asam itu benar-benar perih. Perih bukan karna dia berjalan dengan namja lain, tapi karna dia memanggilku seformal itu, namun bukankah ini kemauannya? Jadi aku harus ikut senang bukan?karna pertmintaannya aku turuti? Aku mengacak rambut frustasi.

Chanyeol pov end

Sehun pov

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas sehabis dari ruang sebelum kekelas aku ingin membuang air kecil dulu yang sejak tadi aku aku hendak pergi keluar dari toilet aku melihat namja yang ingin masuk, aku melihatnya dengan sedikit terkejut,'ini sunbae tadi bukan?'batinku

Matanya terlihat bengap dan memerah,hidungnya juga jelas bahwa ia habis mematung melihatku dan membelalakkan matanya. "sillyehada"pintaku datar

Spontan ia gelagapan dan menggeser tubuhnya. "gomawo sunbae"kataku dengan tersenyum dan membungkuk 30 melihatnya masih terpatung. Aku bingung melihatnya,apa dia gugup karna bertemu diriku?terlihat sekali wajahnya yang memerah. Ah sudahlah kubiarkan saja.

'tapi.. jika diliat kembali sunbae itu memang manis,kkk~'batinku

Aku tak membohongi perasaanku,aku sedikit tertarik dengannya tapi aku kan belum mengenalnya secara jauh?mm.. aku akan mencoba mendekatinya. Hwaiting sehun!. Haha nasip seorang lajang,menyemangati diri sendiri.

Pelajaran tak berangsur lama,karna hampir seharian ini guru ada yang tak masuk ke kelas,dan ada yang membahas sedikit pelajaran. Mereka semua sibuk mengurusi perayaan sekolah kami.

"kai apa kau mempunyai nomor handphone luhan sunbae?"tanyaku kepada kai

"ada,memang kenapa?"

"ani,aku hanya ingin memintanya"

"ohh aku tau.. kau menyukainya bukan?"Tanya kai seraya menggoda ku

"haishh berhentilah membuat gossip!kkamjong"jawabku datar

"jinjja?fakta berbicara oh sehun~"ledeknya

"aniyo!aku tak menyukainya!"jawabku datar

"jinjja?aigoo~ lantas mengapa wajah mu memerah sampai ke telingamu ha?"ledeknya

"haishhh~baiklah-baik,aku mengaku,aku sedikit tertarik dengannya"jawabku datar

"mwo?bagaimana bisa sehun?kau bahkan belum sangat mengenalnya"

"aku tahu dia menyukaiku kai"

"MWOYA?!DIA MENYUKAIMU?!"teriak kai spontan, yang berhasil membuat semua tatapan mengarah ke keami/

"apa yang kalian lihat?"tanyaku dan mebuat mereka langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing

"kai,pelankan suara mu. Mereka bisa mendengarnya"pintaku

"ah ne,mian. Tapi dari mana kau tahu sehun?"

Aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Dan sukses membuat kai menampakkan muka polosnya.

"oh.. setampan inikah temanku ?sampai bisa merebut luhan sunbae dari xiumin subae?kkk~"

"aku tak merebutnya kkamjong,memang aku melakukan apa ha?" tanyaku yang hanya di jawab cengiran oleh kai

"mana nomernya kai?"

"ah,ne."jawabnya sambil melihatkan layar handphone bertuliskan nomor handphone namja itu

"gomawo kai"

"ne~"

'haha. We almost close,luhan!sebentar lagi luhan,I will get you! Haha'batinku

Kai yang melihatku tersenyum sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan memakluminya

Sehun pov end

**TBC**

Tbc, lagi ya..

Duh kurang maksimal ya ceritanya?maafkan saya ya readers,saya mohon di maklumi saya orang baru buat bikin ff,mianhe ya kalau tidak dapat feelnya dan alur ceritanya kacau,berantakan maaf ya.. dan maaf ya disini tao jadi yang lebih tua dari kris, gapapa kan chingu?ini hanya cerita, don't bash ^^

Saya minta reviewnya.. terimakasih..^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong! Aduh author kangen banget sama fanfic dan readers,readers juga kan?okey saya tau pada ga kengen.-.. Sorry lama update,karna saya sibuk dengan MOPDB dan internet yang ngga mendukung. Saya udah paksain buka tapi ga bisa-bisa, dan saya terima kasih banyak.. buat Maple fujoshi2309 atas sarannya saya ga marah ko^^,makasih buat yang review makasih buat komen dan semangatnya!^^ makasih buat yang udah follow dan favorite,author ga tau harus gimana lagi, sekali lagi makasih banyak buat semuanya!^^ Tunggu update chap yang barunya sebentar lagi ne!^^ makasih banyak yaa!author sayang kalian!*deepbow*

-pbcbyh-


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong!^^ maafkan saya readers untuk chap2 kemaren saya ngasih bertubu-tubi couple, hehehe mianhe^^. gomawo.. buat Maple fujhosi2309 atas sarannya*bow* ^^,saya akan mengikuti saran anda trimakasih banyak^^. Maafin saya lagi ne,saya lama update,soalnya Author lagi galau mhehe,dan sesuai dengan author note banyak.. yang mau read ff gajelas alurnya ini hehe,Maaf readers buat segala kekurangannya yah selamat membaca!^^

Length:selesainya

Genre: romance(little bit),comfort,hurt

Rating:T

Main cast : Member exo,and other's

Disclaimer:ff ini murni otak saya dan buatan saya.

Typo meraja lela.

It's YAOI. YAOI! Saya ingetin ini YAOI.

CHAP 3!

Jangan baca ff ini kalo anda kurang suka yaoi .thanks^^

MUST REVIEW, SIDERS! Gomawo^^ RnR

-Conscience-

Author pov

_Seoul, 18:00 KST_

Terlihat di sebuah ruang makan, bergaya modern, terdapat beberapa orang berkumpul sambil berbincang dan menikmati makan malam mereka. Dilihat secara kasat mata ada sebuah namja dengan raut wajah yang murung,memasang kesan dingin. Sesekali ia hanya tertawa datar,dan menjawab dengan seperlunya.

Author pov end

* * *

Baekhyun pov

Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk untuk diriku, hari pertama kembali ke kampus,bertemu dengan chanyeol di pagi hari yang suram,terlambat masuk kelas,mendapat aku bersama chen,namun hanya aku yang sore hari seperti mayat hidup. Untungnya hari ini aku tak mempunyai jadwal tambahan kelas. Jadinya bebanku sedikit berkurang.

Sampai di apartemen nanti aku ingin membersihkan diri dan langsung tidur di kasur tercintaku,segera aku memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 4, sambil menunggu, aku menelfon seseorang.

"_yeobseo?"_jawab dari sebrang

"_sehun,kau sudah pulang?"_

"_ne,waeyo hyung?"_

"_ani,aku hanya meminta tolong,tolong panaskan makanan yang ada di kulkas ke microwave,kau sudah makan?"_

"_ah.. ne,tapi hyung di kulkas saat ini hanya ada ,keju,dan susu~"_

"_mwo?jinjja?"_

*ting*bunyi lift terbuka dan aku langsung membawa diriku menuju kamar bernomor 126

"_kkkkkk~ ne hyung,makanan itu sudah habis.."_

"_sehun aku matikan dulu ne"_

"_ah, ne"_

Aku memasukan password dan masuk menuju dapur melihat seorang namja sedang mengambil minum

"sehunnie,bagaimana bisa hah?apa kau belum belanja untuk bulan ini?"tanyaku dan membuatnya tersedak

"uhk,uhk,belum hyung.."

"kan aku sudah memberimu uang untuk membelinya,karna aku pergi"

"ne hyung,aku belum sempat.."

"hhhhh~ di lemari masih ada ramyunkan?"

"em,masih hyung"

"yasudah kita makan ini saja dulu"

"ne"

Saat sedang memasak tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering menampak nama seseorang yang tak asing bagiku.

"sehun"

"sehun,kau kemana ha!?"teriakku,ntahlah akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi orang yang tak sabar

"ne hyung,waeyo?"tanyanya dengan lari-lari kecil

"masak ini sebentar,aku mau menerima telfon dari chanyeol umma"

"mwo?umma chanyeol hyung?"

"ne"jawabku sambil mengangguk

Hhhhh~ aku menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu menggeserkan tanda hijau

"_yeobseo.."_

"…."tak ada jawaban,yang aku dengar hanya orang-orang sedang berbincang dan suara piring yang terkena sendok dan garpu

Tak lama aku mendengar tentang hal pertunangan,aku memasang speaker agar lebih terdengar dengan keras. Betapa kagetnya diriku saat mendengar tanggal pesta pertunangan dan pernikahan. Acara itu hanya berbeda sehari,dan akan dimulai 3 hari lagi. Punggungku menuruni tembok yang aku senderkan dan membuatku terduduk. Kulipat kedua tanganku di atas lututku. Sehun memanggilku dengan keras,namun aku tak perduli. Rasa lapar dan lelahku terbang terbawa angin. Membuatku sadar dan merasa segar kembali. Tapi tidak dengan perasaanku,perasaanku tidak segar. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di sela-sela tanganku. Sakit sekali menerima kenyataan ini,mengapa takdir dan kenyataan itu sekejam dan sepahit ini? Kenapa aku harus menerima rasa ini? Hatiku sudah rapuh,sedikit saja tertiup hembusan angin akan membuatnya hancur. Yah hancur,inilah aku sekarang. Aku merasakan hidungku yang mulai memberat dan susah untuk bernafas,aku merasakan air hangat meleleh di pipiku yang dingin. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku sekencang mungkin agar tak terdengar isakan oleh sehun. Namun pertahananku roboh,hancur,isakan bodoh itu melesat kencang melalui sela-sela tarikan nafasku. Sehun mendengarnya dan mendatangiku di ruang tamu,ia menguncang diriku seraya memanggil namaku dan bertanya kenapa? Ia mengambil handphone yang berada di tanganku, yang masih tersambung dengan telfon nyonya park. Sehun mengangkat telfonnya,danmematikan speakernya. aku mengangkat wajahku,aku melihatnya membesarkan matanya dan berteriak dengan orang itu. Aku terkejut dan semakin terisak dengan sikap adikku ini.. aku memegang tangannya dan memohon untuk tak usah berteriak dan marah.. namun ia tetap melanjutkannya tanpa memperdulikan aku, aku berteriak frustasi menyebut namanya dan membuatnya berhenti berbicara dan mematikan telfon itu.

"hyung.. uljima.."katanya seraya memelukku

"gwaenchanha..sehun.."jawabku dengan nada bergetar

Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. "hyung.. aku keluar sebentar"

"kau mau kemana sehun?"tanyaku seraya berdiri

"aku mau bertanya ke chanyeol hyung,apa maksudnya itu"jawabnya dengan mengambil mantel dan kunci motornya

"andwe sehun,andwe!"jawabku sambil menahan pergelangan tangannya

"waeyo hyung?"tanyanya

"jangan.. kau pasti akan bertengkar.."lirihku

"ani hyung aku tak akan bertengkar,tenang saja. Hyung makan,mandi,dan tidur. Ok?"

"ne.. arraseo,berjanjilah tak membauat keributan?"

"ne,hyung. Aku pergi"

"ne,hati-hati"

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan dengan terhuyung kesana-kemari, seperti ada angin kencang yang mengatur ku.

Aku menatap ramyun itu sesaat dan duduk menikmatinya,tak ada rasanya semua anggota tubuhku seperti mati rasa. Aku kenyang,sangat kenyang,bukan karna ramyun,tapi karna telfon itu,aku takut sehun akan bertengkar di sana. Tapi semoga saja tidak,aku berharap sehun kali ini menanggapinya dengan dewasa.

Baekhyun pov end

* * *

Sehun pov

Hyungku berteriak memangilku,sehingga membuatku menghentikan niatku untuk menelfon luhan hyung. Segera aku belari kecil dan mendatanginya. Dia menyuruhku memasak ramyun karna ia ingin mengangkat telfon dari chanyeol umma. Selesai memasak aku memanggilnya namun tak ada jawaban,mungkin dia sedang asik mengobrol,jadi aku biarkan saja dan mulai memakan ramyunku. Namun aku mendengar suara isakan orang menangis,aku berhenti makan dan melihat hyungku sedang menangis tanpa melepaskan handphone di genggamannya. Aku memanggilnya,bertanya kenapa?tapi tak ada jawaban,aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan mengambil handphonenya dan mengarahkan ke telinga,aku mendengar seorang ahjuma sedang berbicara dan tertawa.

"_kau sudah dengar semuakan byun baekhyun?kkk~"_

"…_.."_

"_buat apa kau menangis tersedu seperti itu hah?tak ada gunanya!kau tak bisa merubah keadaan"_

"_anakku akan menikah,dengan latar keluarga yang baik,berbeda dengan mu. lupakan chanyeol dan pergi dari kehidupan kami,jangan menganggu chanyeol,kau seperti namja jalang saja.__"_

Aku kaget mendengarnya,membuat mataku melebar dan pupil mengecil. Aku memaki ahjuma itu.

"_KAU TAK TAU APAPUN TENTANG KAMI!DAN HYUNGKU TAK PERNAH MENGGANGU SEMBARANG MENILAI HYUNGKU!"_ Makiku,dan aku mendengar hyung memintaku berhenti berbicara,namun ku abaikan.

"_aigoo~ini pasti adiknya,tenanglah adik kecil..dan berikan handphone yang kau pegang ke hyungmu yang lemah itu."_jawabnya, aku semakin emosi mendengarnya.

"_AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!AISH~!AHJUMA HYUNGKU BUKAN NAMJA YANG LEM-"_kata-kataku terputus saat hyungku berteriak namaku. Dan aku langsung berhenti dan mematikan telfonnya.

Aku iba,kasihan pada hyungku,bagaimana bisa?dia adalah namja yang riang menjadi muram seperti ini karna anak keluarga park itu?aku berfikir chanyeol hyung adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk hyung,tapi tidak sepenuhnya aku benar. Aku memeluknya dan mengucapkan uljima,namun dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatapnya. Bolamatanya benar-benar menyinarkan cahaya kehancuran,kepedihan. 'akan ku beri pelajaran kepada hyung tak berguna itu.'batinku

Aku izin keluar kepadanya dan pergi. Aku menelfon seseorang,

"_yeobseo?_"terdengar nada berat disana

"_hyung aku tunggu kau di taman kota sekarang_"jawabku datar dan langsungku matikan.

Dengan melesat aku membawa motorku ke taman kota dengan cepat. Setibanya disana aku mencari seseorang dan aku melihatnya,namja memakai mantel hitam,dan jeans dongker. Segera aku mendatanginya dengan penuh amarah,tanganku ku kepalkan sekencang mungkin.

"ada apa sehun"tanyanya

"kau bertanya kenapa?hih~"jawabku sinis, ingin sekali aku memukulnya dan membiarkan seluruh darah mengalir di wajahnya itu. Tapi hyung melarangku untuk melakukannya,aku tak ingin aku hanya menahannya.

"apa maksudmu?aku tak tahu"jawabnya

"UMMAMU MENELFON HYUNGKU DAN MENJELEKAN NAMA KELUARGA KAMI,MENGHINA HYUNGKU!APPAKU!UMMAKU!AKU!DAN MEMBERITAHU KAU AKAN MENIKAH DAN TUNANGAN DALAM 3 HARI KEDEPAN!DAN KAU BERTANYA KENAPA?!KAU MANUSIA BUKAN HYUNG?!"makiku,aku melihatnya tekejut dan mebulatkan matanya.

"la-la-lalu.. bagaimana kondisi baekhyun sekarang sehun?"tanyanya panik

"KAU MAU TAU?BAGAIMANA KONDISINYA?"tanyaku tanpa mengecilkan suaraku,sungguh aku emosi saat ini,aku benar-benar tak memikirkannya dia ini lebih tua dariku atau tidak, aku tak peduli.

"tentu namjachinguku,jadi aku harus tau kondisinya"jawabnya

"BEGINI KEADAANNYA SEKARANG!"

BUGGHHH

Bunyi kepalan tanganku yang menabrak rahang chanyeol hyung.'mian hyung aku memukulmu,aku tak tega melihat hyungku yang hanya bisa terdiam dan tak bisa mengeluarkan amarahnya,dan mian baekhyun hyung aku melanggar janjiku'batinku

"BEGITU KONDISINYA SEKARANG!DAN JANGAN SEBUT DIA NAMJACHINGUMU LAGI. KAU ITU AKAN MENIKAH!"makiku, dia hanya memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah,dan melihat ku

"jangan sakiti dia lagi hyung,hidupnya sudah sulit,jangan kau tambah beban di hatinya lagi hyung.. aku mohon.."pintaku lirih

"aku tak menyakitinya sehun-ah,aku benar-benar tak tahu ummaku menelfon baekhyun tadi,sungguh aku tak tau"jawabnya

"yasudah hyung,jangan dekati hyungku lagi mulai detik ini."

"tak bisa sehun,aku sangat mencintainya"

"kau sangat mencintainya bukan?kalau kau mencintainya,jauhi dia dan jangan taruh rasa sakit di hatinya lagi hyung,jangan biarkan dia meneteskan air matanya lagi karna dirimu,mulai detik ini menjauhlah untuk kebaikan bersama"aku pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang terpaku di tempat. 'mian hyung,tapi ini yang terbaik untuk hidup hyungku'batinku

Aku tiba di apartemen pukul 22:45pm.

"aku pulang.." kataku,tanpa ada yang menjawab,sepi tak ada suara. Mungkin hyung sudah tidur.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat ia tertidur di bangku yang berada di teras kecil di luar kamarnya.

"hyung kau tertidur?"tanyaku sambil berjalan keluar kearahnya

'hhh~ia tertidur di luar dengan udara sedingin ini,dan tidak memakai baju tebal ~ pasti dia kelelahan karna menangis'batinku

Aku mengangkatnya,menaruhnya diranjang dan menarik selimut hinga bahunya

"hyung..mimpi indahlah,jangan kau ingat lagi kisah ini,arraseo? Aku pergi ke kamarku ya hyung,bye~"ucapku dan meninggalkan kamarnya

Aku lelah malam ini,tapi bagaimana ini?aku ingin menghubungin luhan hyung,ah tapi dia sudah tidur pasti. Sudahlah besok lelah sekali hari ini

Sehun pov end

* * *

Chanyeol pov

Aku memasuki rumah dengan tatapan kosong,aku benar-benar hancur sekarang. Hubunganku dengan baekhyun di ambang kehancuran,mungkin satu langkah lagi akan hancur. Aku memasuki kamarku,membaringkan diriku dikasur,aku mengingat lagi semua kejadian di hari ini.' Semua ini salahku,tapi aku tak bisa menolak dengan keras kepada appaku,karna dia memiliki riwayat serangan jantung. Aku tak ingin disatu sisi aku menghancurkan hidup seseorang,aku merusak kebahagiaan mengingat kembali saat sehun berbicara padaku tadi,dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhi baekhyun. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?apa?'batinku bertanya

Aku mengingat kembali semua yang aku jalani bersama dirinya,selama 2 tahun lamanya bersama,dan 1 tahun 7 bulan aku merahasiakan perjodohan ini,dan hanya diketahui oleh baekhyun selama 10 menit. Aku mengacak rambut frustasi. Aku berteriak nama baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya,untuk meluapkan amarahku,aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa aku harus meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini,aku berdiri dan memukul kaca,mengapa aku sebodoh ini?,yang aku impikan menjadi seorang pendampingku adalah byun baekhyun bukan do kyungsoo. Aku ingin menangis saat ini,tapi, tak,tak bisa,tak boleh. Walau aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak menangis tetapi satu lelehan keluar menyusuri pipiku. Aku melihat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 00:30am, aku mencuci tanganku dan memberi balutan kasa,lalu aku membawa tubuhku beristirahat,aku berharap semoga ini hanya mimpi dan besok bangun dengan melihat senyuman baekhyun buka tangisan baekhyun.

Chanyeol pov end

* * *

Sehun pov

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan mematikan alarm,aku melihat lurus kepada jam digital itu.

"ah.. masih jam 6 pagi.."kataku seraya ingin tertidur kembali,namun aku langsung membuka mataku lebar

"hyung?kau sudah bangun?hyung?"kataku seraya mengetuk pintu kamarnya,aku membuka pintu kamarnya,yang menampakkan pemandangan seperti kemarin malam

"hyung,bangunlah.. kau harus bersiap-siap kuliah"kataku seraya berjalan mendekatinya

"hyung?"panggilku

"hyung,bangun!kau kenapa hah?!"tanyaku panik,aku memegang dahinya dan merasakan panas yang tinggi

"hyung kau sakit?bangun hyung"jawabku dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya

"hyung!ayo kita kedokter sekarang"

'eh tunggu,aku belum lancar membawa mobil,ah tak ada waktu'batinku

Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"hyung bertahanlah.."

Aku melajukan mobilku,dan syukurlah aku bisa,sesampainya aku menggendongnya dan berteriak kepada suster,ia digotong dan dibawa ke ugd.

Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu, 'hyung bertahanlah,aku harap kau hanya flu'hatiku panik

Setelah hampir satu jam dokter keluar. "bagaimana keadaan hyungku?"

"dia baik-baik saja,dia hanya flu,tensinya menurun,dan kelelahan,hanya dirawat beberapa hari akan sembuh"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"oh..khamsahamnida"jawabku sambil membungkuk

"dok,berapa lama hyung akan di rawat?"

"4 hari paling lama,tapi tergantung pasiennya,jika ia sedang tertekan dan daya nafsu makannya menurun itu akan memperlambat penyembuhannya"jelasnya

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"lanjutnya

"ne.."

Aku mengikuti suster yang mendorong katil hyungku untuk dipindahkan diruang rawat inap.

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk disampingnya.

"hyung…."lirihku

"kau begini karna orang itu?segeralah sadar dari mimpi indahmu hyung.."pintaku yang menahan tangis

"hyung..semua akan baik-baik saja,jangan bersedih lagi ne?"kataku dengan nada bergetar

"kembalilah seperti dulu,lahirlah kembali hyung.. sebagai byun baekhyun yang ceria.."

"sebagai byun baekhyun yang menyinari hariku yang membosankan,kau dilahirkan tidak untuk begini hyung.."lanjutku sambil mengusap hidungku yang terasa berat

"lupakan semua kejadian pahit ini hyung,kau tidak lelah?menguncupkan dirimu selama sebulan?jadilah byun baekhyun yang seperti mawar akan selalu mekar di setiap harinya dan jangan lukai batangmu dengan durimu sendiri hyung.."lirihku

"aku menyayangimu hyung,aku tak mau kau begini"lanjutku seraya menenggelamkan wajahku ke sisi katil rumah sakit.

Aku merasakan tangan mengusap lembut rambutku

"gwaenchanha sehunnie.. uljima.."katanya dengan lemah

"hyung..?kau sudah sadar?" aku segera memencet tombol yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya,untuk memanggil dokter

Tak lama mereka sampai, "dok,hyungku sudah sadar"

"biar kami periksa dulu ne"

Aku segera menjauh dan duduk di sofa terdekat, 15 menit kemudian mereka keluar dan memberiku resep obat.

"hyung,akhirnya kau sadar"

"mengapa kau menangis tadi huh?"tanyanya

Aku kembali duduk di dekatnya. "karna kau hyung"

"aku?memang aku berbuat apa?"

"sudahlah lupakan saja hyung"jawabku datar

"hyung,telfon dosenmu bilang kau sakit"lanjutku

"handphoneku tak disini sehun"

"ah.. ne aku lupa,yasudah apa kau hafal nomernya?"

"ani..mmm,kau mempunyai nomer chen kan?yasudah hubungi dia saja"

"ah,ne"

Segera aku keluar dari ruangan dan merogoh handphone di sakuku

"_yeobseo?"_jawab dari sebrang

"_hyung ini aku sehun adiknya baekhyun"_

"_ah, sehun-ssi?"_

"_aku ingin minta tolong padamu hyung"_

"_minta tolong apa?"_

"_tolong bilang ke dosen hyungku bahwa hyung sakit dan tidak masuk untuk beberapa hari"_

"_mwo?!baekhyun sakit?sakit apa sehun-ssi?"_

"_ne hyung dia sakit..hanya flu.. dan segera sembuh.."_

"_oh.. ne nanti aku sampaikan ke song seonsaengnim,ngomong-ngomong baekhyun dirawat atau tidak?"_

"_gomawo hyung,ne dia di rawat"_

"_dimana?pulang nanti aku akan menjenguknya.."_

"_di Myongji-St Mary's Hospital hyung_"

"_ah ne,gomawo nanti aku akan kesana."_

"_ne,hyung aku matikan telfonnya ne?"_

"_ah,ne"_

Aku masuk kembali dan melihat hyung yang melihat ke arahku juga.

"aku sudah bilang ke dia hyung,dan nanti sore dia akan kesini"

"gomawo sehunnie"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"kau tak sekolah?"tanyanya

"ani hyung,aku mau menjagamu,aku akan memberitahu kai kalau aku izin"

"aku tidak apa-apa sehun,cepatlah pulang dan bersiap ke sekolah"suruhnya

"ani hyung.."

"sehun,kau akan kenaikan kelas!tak boleh meninggalkan mata pelajaran apapun"

"tapi hyung..kau akan sendirian"lirihku

"gwaenchanha sehunnie,sudah sana pulang sembelum terlambat ke sekolahmu."

"baiklah kalau begitu hyung,aku pulang lalu kesini lagi untuk mengantar handphone mu"

"ne"

Aku segera pergi dan kembali ke apartemen,setibanya di apartemen aku mengambil handphone hyung.

"hyung,aku kembali"seruku seraya membuka pintu

"ah,ne.."

"ini handphonemu,hyung ini chargernya kalau low colokan di dekat meja ini ne?kalau kau tak mau,pakai powerbank ini saja ne?"

"ne aku tau sehun.."

"kalau begitu aku pergi hyung,kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku dengan segera."

"ne,khamsahamnida sehun"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"ne.."

Sehun pov end

* * *

Chen pov

Hari ini aku menerima kabar dari sehun bahwa baekhyun dirawat,kenapa lagi baekhyun?apa dia seperti ini karna chanyeol lagi?jujur aku tak tega melihat baekhyun seperti ini tetapi di satu sisi tak bisa sepenuhnya sebagai sahabat baekhyun aku juga bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Saat pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengunjunginya. Tapi apa chanyeol tau baekhyun sakit? Apa harus ku beritahu kepadanya?ah mungkin chanyeol sudah tau. Aku mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke kampus.

Saat sedang menuju ke kampus aku melihat seorang namja dengan kebingungan dan bolak-balik masuk kedalam mobil dan keluar mobil. Aku membelokan motorku dan menghampirinya.

"ekhm,kenapa dengan mobilmu?"tanyaku dan membuatnya sedikit terhentak kaget

"ah.. sepertinya mobilku mogok"jawabnya dan membuka cup mobilnya

"ah..coba aku lihat"sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apapun tentang mobil,jangankan itu motorku saja aku tak tau apa yang harus diperhatikan

"bagaimana ini?sebentar lagi aku masuk"katanya dengan panik

"ah,aku antar saja kau ke sekolahmu,kau sekolah dimana huh?"

"seoul of performing art high school"

"ah,kau sma disitu?itu searah dengan kampusku,ayo aku antar"seruku

"eh?tidak merepotkan?"

"tidak,ayo cepat naik"ajakku sambil menaiki motorku

"ah,baiklah"

selama di perjalanan hanya keheningan yang ada,ntah sadar atau refleks?namja yang aku boncengi ini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku,aku membelalakan mataku dengan hal yang ia lakukan.

"a-ah,mian apa yang aku lakukan?sungguh aku selalu begitu setiap naik motor,mian."katanya

"gwaenchanha"

Aku memberhentikan motorku,dan membuka helmku.

"khamsahamnida"ucapnya seraya membungkuk

"ne,segeralah masuk bel sudah berbunyi"seruku

"a-ah ne..aku duluan"ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"ne.."

Aku memakai helm dan menancapkan gas ke kampusku, aku belum tahu dia siapa,ah sudahlah biarkan saja. Tapi' senyumnya manis sekali semakin lucu dengan wajahnya yang bulat,haha'hatiku berbicara

"aishh apa yang aku pikirkan?"gerutuku

Chen pov end

* * *

Baekhyun pov

Aku meringis berusaha untuk mendudukan tubuhku yang lemas ini,kepalaku pusing sekali jika bergerak,terasa berat sekali namun jika aku menyerah itu bukan diriku. Aku menaruh bantal pada kepala tempat tidur dan menyenderkan dengan segera punggungku.

"hhhhhh~bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti ini?"

"aku tak berniat untuk tidur di hotel yang seperti ini,hotel ini berbeda dari hotel lain,hotel ini setiap orang yang menginap harus memakai infuse,dan berbaring di katil."gerutuku sendiri

Aku menyadari aku berubah akhir-akhir ini,aku sedikit tidak perduli terhadap orang disekitar kadang,dan moodku yang berubah,sifat-sifatku juga berubah secara perlahan.

"akkkhhh!"ringisku,kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit,sakit yang sangat dahsyat sakit dibelakang kepala,

'ya tuhan ada apa lagi ini?mengapa sakit sekali?'batinku memberontak

Pandanganku mengabur seketika,aku melihat ada yang masuk kedalam kamarku tapi tak terlihat jelas siapa,karna pandanganku mengabur dan sesekali berbayang. Orang itu memanggilku dan memencet tombol yang ada disisi tempat tidurku yang mendatangkan dokter dan beberapa suster.

Dokter memeriksaku dan pergi meninggalkanku,aku mendengar suara orang berbicara dan aku hanya mendengar beberapa

"kau keluarganya?"Tanya dokter

"tidak,saya temannya,chen,yah itu nama saya,dia kenapa?"

"ah,dia hanya kecapean dan butuh istirahat sebentar"

"tapi saya boleh masuk?"

"silahkan.."

"khamsahamnida"jawab lelaki itu.

'aah..jadi chen yang datang..'batinku

Namun tak selang beberapa detik,aku tertidur akibat sakit kepala itu.

Namun rasa tidurku tadi tidak nyaman,sakit kepala itu semakin menyerang,aku membuka mataku dan langsung mencari dimana chen,ia sedang duduk dan memainkan handphonenya

"chen,chen,cepat ambil baskom aku mual!"

Ia terkejut dan mencari sekeliling dimana ada plastik atau baskom.

"chen,cepat!di kamar mandi chen.."seruku karna mual ini tak tertahankan ditambah sakit kepalaku ini berpindah ke belakang telinga.

Chen langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil plastik muntah,segera ia berikan kepadaku dan aku langsung memuntahkan apa yang ada diperutku 'apa ini?mengapa begini?'hatiku bertanya

"bagaimana baek?apa sudah lega sedikit?"tanyanya

"tidak chen, aku mual sekali,padahal aku makan dan meminum obat."jawabku dan menidurkan tubuhku lagi

"yasudah..tidurlah lagi.. aku akan disini sampai sehun datang"suruhnya

"aku sudah tidur dari tadi chen,namun ntah kenapa aku merasa sakit sekali di belakang telingaku,tak apa-apa kau pulang saja, jika sudah mau pulang..jangan menunggu sehun.."jawabku

"tidak baek..kalau kau seperti tadi bagaimana?"

"ne,arraseo.. gomawo chen"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"ne.."

Aku tidur hingga larut,dan melihat apa chen masih ada atau sudah pulang. Aku menggerakan mata dan kepalaku untuk melihat sekeliling sudut ruangan ini,dan tidak ada chen,yang aku dapat hanya seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang tertidur di sofa.

'gomawo sehunnie,kau mau menjadi adik yang baik untukku,walau kita tidak saudara kandung'hatiku berbicara dan membuat senyum dibibirku. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi untuk membuang air kecil. Aku membangunkan diri dan berjalan perlahan sambil membawa infusku,namun aku terjatuh karna tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku,aku berdiri sambil berpegangan dengan tiang infus,saat sudah dari kamar mandi, aku berdiri dan mebuka gagang pintu,namun tiba-tiba tanganku sulit digerakan dan mati rasa. aku tak bisa keluar.. tanganku tak sulit digerakan dan mati rasa.

"sehun.."panggilku,namun tak ada jawaban.

"sehun!tolong buka pintunya!sehun!"teriakku, aku takut ia tak mendengarku dan aku terjebak disini semalaman

"sehun!tolong sehun!"aku menendang,nendang pintu kamar mandi

"sehun!bangun!"teriakku dengan sekencang mungkin dan menendang lebih keras.

Namu sama, tak ada jawaban aku tersungkur ke lantai dan menangis,rasa sakit kepala itu kembali lagi,dan mati rasa itu seperti menjalar ke kakiku.

Tak lama sehun datang dan melihatku. "hyung!?kau kenapa?" aku melihat ke arahnya namun lagi-lagi pandanganku berbayang dan mengabur.

"hyung!"panggilnya

"sehunnie,tolong bawa aku ke katil,aku sakit kepala,dan tanganku sulit digerakan"lirihku

Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan menggendongku

"maaf merepotkanmu sehun"ucapku

"gwaenchanha hyung" jawabnya dan menekan tombol putih itu.

Sama seperti biasanya,dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaanku

"apa kau mual baekhyun-ssi?"tanyanya

"ne,dokter"

"sakit kepalamu di daerah mana?"tanyanya lagi

"di belakang telinga,tapi sebelumnya dibelakang kepala"jawabku, lalu bertannya lagi

"apa penglihatanmu kabur?atau berbayang?"

"ne"

"apa ada yang mati rasa atau sulit digerakan?"

"ada,tangan dan kakiku terasa mati"

"apa kau sering mengalami ini?"

"tak juga,baru bulan ini aku merasakannya"jawabku

Ia keluar dan memanggil sehun untuk ikut dengannya. Aku tak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan,aku melihat ke jam yang terpaku di samping sofa,menunjukan pukul 3:00 am

Selang beberapa menit sehun kembali,dan bertanya

"hyung kau seperti ini sejak kapan?"tanyanya

"eh?dari tadi sore,tapi sebenarnya sudah lama hal ini terjadi."

"mwo?mengapa tak mengabariku?dan mengapa tak bilang kepadaku?kalau ini sudah sering terjadi?"tanyanya lagi

"mianhe sehun,aku lupa, aku benar-benar sakit kepala dan tak sempat berfikir untuk memberitahumu,dan..aku fikir ini hanya penyakit takut merepotkanmu"

"lain kali bilang padaku hyung,kau tak aku beri tahu umma dan appa saja kalau kau sakit?"

"eh,jangan sehun,aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh"jawabku sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun pov end

* * *

Sehun pov

Aku mendengar orang memanggilku,aku terbangun karna suara detuman keras. Aku mencari dimana bunyi itu,dan kemana perginya baekhyun hyung? Saat melewati kamar mandi aku mendengar orang menangis,'apa itu baekhyun hyung?'hatiku bertanya

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat kesamping pintu,yang mendapati baek hyung sedang tersungkur dan menangis.

"hyung!"panggilku

"sehunnie,tolong bawa aku ke katil,aku sakit kepala dan tanganku sulit digerakan"lirihnya

Aku menganggukan kepala dan menggendongnya

"maaf merepotkanmu sehun"ucapnya

"gwaenchanha hyung" aku menaruhnya di tempat tidur dan memencet tombol putih untuk memanggil dokter.

Aku berbolak-balik,dan tak lama, dokter selesai dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang

"kau sehun atau chen temannya?"Tanya dokter

"aku sehun,adiknya"jawabku

"sehun-ssi,apa kakakmu mengalami perubahan sikap akhir-akhir ini?"tanyanya

"ne,dia lebih sering murung sekarang,sensitive,dan sedikit berantakan sekarang,dan emosinya tak beraturan"

"dulu kepribadiannya seperti apa?"

"dulu dia orang yang periang,selalu senyum,dan orang yang rajin,bersih,dan sabar,ya begitulah~"jawabku

"oh.."

"memang kenapa?ada apa dengannya dok?"

"dari ciri-ciri yang kakakmu alami dia terkena penyakit kanker otak,kami akan melakukan rontgen di kepalanya,dan lebih meneliti lagi apa ciri-cirinya sama atau tidak"

Aku terhentak kaget,bagaimana bisa?hyung terkena kanker otak bagaimana bisa?semoga saja salah

"baiklah,pastikan cirri-cirinya dok,aku tak mau melihat senyuman dimuka hyungku musnah jika dia benar terkena penyakit ini"

"ne,saya akan melakukan yang terbaik"

"khamsahamnida"

"ne" aku masuk dan duduk disamping baek hyung.

"hyung kau seperti ini sejak kapan?"tanyaku

"eh?dari tadi sore,tapi sebenarnya sudah lama hal ini terjadi."

"mwo?mengapa tak mengabariku?dan mengapa tak bilang kepadaku?kalau ini sudah sering terjadi?"tanyaku

"mianhe sehun,aku lupa, aku benar-benar sakit kepala dan tak sempat berfikir untuk memberitahumu,dan..aku fikir ini hanya penyakit takut merepotkanmu"

"lain kali bilang padaku hyung,kau tak aku beri tahu umma dan appa saja kalau kau sakit?"

"eh,jangan sehun,aku tak mau membuat mereka khawatir, sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

'tuhan..jangan hilangkan seyumannya ini..jika ia benar menderita kanker jangan hapus kebahagiaan kecilnya'doaku dalam hati

Aku ingin menangis,tapi aku tak mau membuat hyung kecewa. Ia tertidur dan aku mengambil handphone dan menelfon calon namjachingu ku.

"_yeobseo_?"jawab seseorang

"_hyung.. kau sedang apa_?"tanyaku

"_a-aku sedang membaca ada apa sehun?"_

"_haha,kau ini sudahku bilang jangan gugup lagi denganku..tak ada hyung,aku hanya merindukanmu"_jawabku,dan dapat ku pastikan muka luhan sekarang sedang merah

"_berhentilah menggodaku oh sehun_!"serunya

"_aku serius hyung,kau tak merindukanku ha?"_

"_ani_"jawabnya ketus

"_jinjja?kau menyakitiku hyung"_jawabku

"_sehun ada apa? mengapa kau telfon terlalu pagi ha?"_

"_sudahku bilang aku merindukanmu,hyung!"_seruku

"_aishhh~ terserah kau sajalah,tumben kau bangun jam segini sehun"_

"_hehehe,ne hyung aku habis memimpikanmu soalnya"_

"_berhenti menggodaku sehun"_

"_kkk~ne chagi_"jawabku dan aku yakinkan lagi pasti luhan makin kesal dan memerah mukanya

"_sehun!jangan memberi harapan yang tak penting seperti itu!"_jawabnya dengan nada bergetar

"_aku tak memberi harapan hyung,aku bersungguh"_

"_hu-hubungan kita itu tak jelas sehun…jangan membuat hatiku semakin sakit.."_lirihnya

Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya menangis,tapi ini memang salahku,aku tak memberi kepastian di hubungan kami,entah mengapa mengatakan hal aku mencintainya itu sulit.

Aku mendekatinya dalam hitungan jam kami sudah akrab satu sama lain,dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengetahui bahwa dia menyukaiku,dan aku mengaku,aku mendengar pembicaraannya beberapa bulan lalu

"_hyung,uljima.. aku tak bermaksud hyung"_

"_sehun-ah,hari ini aku tes masuk universitas,doakan aku ne_"ia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"_ne,hyung..aku selalu mendoakanmu"_

"_yasudah,aku belajar lagi ne"_

"_ne,maaf mengganggumu hyung"_

"_gwaenchanha,bye~"_

"_bye~"_

Sehun pov end

* * *

Author pov

Sudah tiga hari baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit,dan keadaannya semakin memburuk semakin membuat sehun khawatir tapi kekhawatiran sehun tak kalah dari seseorang yang akan bertunangan sekarang,ya,dia park chanyeol,dia khawatir kemana perginya namjachingunya itu,setiap di hubungi pasti tak bisa,baekhyun masih berstatus kekasihnya tak ada kata-kata yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka,hari ini semua undangan disebar,dan chanyeol juga meminta ke ummanya jangan membuat baekhyun sedih lagi dan jangan mengirimkan undangan tersebut ke baekhyun. Namun sang nyonya park tak menghargai perkataan anak tunggalnya itu,ia tetap mengirimkan undangan itu ke alamat apartemen baekhyun. Tapi yang menerima adalah adiknya,dia tak tega melihat kakanya yang sudah menderita akan menderita apapun adiknya menyembunyikannya ia akan tahu,baekhyun masih mengingat perkataan yang dia dengar beberapa hari yang lalu,acara tunangan itu akan dia adakan sekarang,dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga dia mengambil handphone yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"_yeobseo?hyung sebentar ne aku akan segera kembali"_jawab dari sana

Ia terlihat berfikir sebentar "_sehun..kau itu, kan?"_tanyanya

Sehun yang mendengar merasa iba,karna hampir _85%_ cirri-ciri yang dialami kakaknya adalah kanker otak,ia menepis kesedihannya dan menjawabnya _"ne hyung,sebentar ne? aku akan segera tiba"_

"_sehun..hari ini hari yang bahagia untuk orang yang aku cintai_"lirihnya

"_apa maksudmu hyung_?"jawabnya berpura-pura tidak tahu

"_walau aku mengatakan aku membencinya,tapi hatiku tidak..aku mencintainya sehun-ah_"

"_hyung.. tidurlah jangan banyak memikirkan hal itu"_

"_sehun kau dimana sekarang?"_

"_aku masih di apartemen hyung,wae?"_

Ia berfikir lagi,untuk menyusun kata-katanya

"_bawakan tuxedoku,dan kau memakai pakaian resmi dan rapih ne"_

"_untuk apa hyung?"_

"_aku akan pergi ke pesta sehun,jangan menolak..aku mohon antarkan aku.."_

"_hyung,apa kau yakin?"_

"_sangat..dan bawalah namjachingumu.."_

"_baiklah..aku akan membawanya"_

"_gomawo,aku matikan ne"_

"_ne~"_

Namja berkulit pucat itu kembali ke kamar dan membereskan tubuhnya lagi,menyiapkan apa yang kakaknya minta,dan memberitahu luhan agar bersiap diri.

Ia memberi tahu kepada kedua orang tua baekhyun bahwa ia sakit,tapi ia berkata jangan ganggu dia dulu karna akan menekan kondisinya nyonya byun sangat khawatir dan sedih namun ia menunggu beberapa hari untuk anaknya kembali stabil.

"_yeobseo?"_jawab dari sebrang

"_baby lu,bersiap ne! pakai pakaian yang rapih dan berdandan dengan cantik ne"_

"_eh?mau kemana?aishhh aku ini sang-namja!"_

"_kkk~cepatlah babylu aku akan sampai,tak ada penolakan_"

"_se-sehun!"_saat itu juga telfon itu di matikan. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang,dan sehun menyatakannya kemarin saat bertemu di sekolah.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang namja yang melihat kearah jam dinding,sesekali ia berdiri dan duduk

Hatinya gelisah dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan,sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi milik orang lain,tapi tak ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh dikeduanya,semua ini dipaksakan karna bisnis,kebahagiaannya dipertaruhkan,demi membuat appanya tersenyum dia harus merelakan keluarga yang mewah di penuhi oleh atribut pesta,warna bunga mawar merah dan putih mempercantik ruang keluarga yang modern,bunga baby breath disekeliling mawarnya seakan tak bisa di pisahkan.

'baekhyun..aku mohon kembali,dan bantu aku membatalkan ini semua'batinnya

Author pov end

* * *

Kyungsoo pov

Hari ini,adalah hari yang bahagia untuk kedua orangtuaku bukan untuk diriku. Aku baru saja menginjak universitas,dan baru ingin menikmati masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa,tapi aku harus ditambah beban,aku harus menikah demi menaikan saham perusahaan appa, aku masih mencintai kim jongin,namja yang aku temui lewat media sosial,kami pernah bertemu beberapa kali,dia adalah hubaeku,dia masih kelas 1 SMA.

Tapi umur tak menjadi masalah untuk kami berdua,beberapa minggu kemudian jongin menyatakan apa yang ada di hatinya dan itu sama denganku,kebahagiaan di malam itu sirna saat appaku memberitahu bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dalam waktu cepat. Aku merasa hancur,kebahagiaan di sore tadi menghilang,bagaimana dengan jongin? Aku harus menjauhi jongin mau tak mau,aku harus membuatnya tak mengenalku lagi seperti dulu,usahaku sia-sia ini semakin menderita untuk diriku,setiap aku berbuat tak peduli dengannya semakin itu pula aku menyukainya. Tak lama jongin mengetahui semuanya,ia mengetahuinya dari temannya oh sehun,jelas namja bernama sehun itu tau, karna sehun adalah adik dari byun baekhyun namjachingu orang yang akan menjadi tunanganku. Saat malam itu dia langsung kerumahku dan memakiku,aku tak pernah melihat namja tan itu marah sebesar itu,aku tahu ini semua salahku,dan ini kan yang aku mau?membuat jongin tak mengenalku lagi. Tapi aku tak mau itu terjadi,aku ingin melihat undangan yang bertuliskan do kyungsoo dan kim jongin,bukan park perasaan jongin dan baekhyun sama saat ini? hancur,aku benar-benar jahat..membuat seseorang kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Aku melirik jam tanganku, 15 menit lagi acara ini dimulai.

'selamat tinggal jongin'lirihku sambil mengusap kedua mataku yang basah.

'saranghae,aku tak akan melupakanmu'batinku melirih

Aku mebuka handphoneku yang lansung melihatkan foto jongin denganku di taman bermain, mataku buram karna tumpukan air itu memenuhi mataku. "mianhe jongin.."lirihku seraya mematikan handphone

Aku pergi ke rumah chanyeol,malam ini pesta itu akan di adakan di rumahnya.

Saat acara dimulai aku melihat 3orang namja,satu namja dengan kulit pucat dan berbadan tegap sambil mendorong seseorang dengan kursi roda,dan yang satunya lagi berkulit putith,bermata rusa,dan manis.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain,dan betapa terkejutnya aku, di sana…disana.. jongin berdiri.

Dia menatapku,aku memalingkan muka,mengapa seperti ini?mengapai kai datang?yah,dia kai panggilannya adalah kai. Lamunanku membuyar saat pembawa acara menyuruhku untuk memasang cincin ke jari chanyeol, aku dengan tangan gemetar mengambil kotak kecil berbalut kain merah dan mendapatkan dua cincin didalamnya. 'aku harap ini yang terbaik..'hatiku

Aku menghela nafas panjang, 'tangan ini berbeda,jari yang aku pegang ini bukan jari dari seorang kim,tapi park. Tuhan..ganti orang yang ada dihadapanku ini menjadi kim jongin..'batinku

Dengan segera aku masukan cincin itu ke jari manisnya,dan begitu sebaliknya. Aku kembali melihat ke tempat jongin,namun tak ada dirinya disitu,aku mencari sekeliling mengharapkan masih ada dia disitu,doaku terkabul kai sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar menuju taman belakang, setelah acara menaitkan cincin selesai aku meminta izin ke belakang. Dengan segera aku mencari keberadaan kai.

"kai"panggilku

Ia tak menoleh,pandangannya tetap menghadap ke air mancur kecil di taman ini

"kai,kau tahu bukan?ini semua terpaksa.."lanjutku

"orang yang aku sukai hanya kau,aku tak pernah mau melakukan ini,dan pahami diriku kai.. kumohon.."lirihku

"dan pahami juga posisiku ini kyungsoo,seorang namja memiliki kekasih tetapi kekasihnya memiliki tunangan."jawabnya tanpa membalikan badan

"aku juga terdesak kai.."

"selamat kyungsoo,semoga kau bahagia di hari pernikahanmu besok."lanjutnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan diriku yang terpaku

Do pov end

* * *

Baekhyun pov

Aku melihatnya malam ini,chanyeol berdiri di sana,dengan rapih,gagah,dan tampan.

Aku melihatnya memasang cincin di jari manis namja itu,aku sesak tapi aku harus terlihat bahagia,dan aku tak mau dia menyadari bahwa aku disini,duduk manis di kursi roda, sehun membawaku untuk mengambil minum, aku salut pada sehun dia mendapatkan namjachingu yang tepat, walau dia orang cina tapi bahasa koreanya lancar sekali,dia ramah,baik,dan sopan. Pantas untuk seorang oh sehun yang bawel,tak bisa diam,dan nakal. Sehun meninggalkanku berdua dengan luhan,kekasihnya bernama xi luhan. Dari kejauhan dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang,dan menumpahkan minum yang ia bawa ke baju namja tersebut, ia meminta maaf dan setelah sehun melihat namja itu dia tertawa dan merangkul namja itu kehadapan kami.

"luhan,hyung,perkenalkan ini jongin,teman sekolahku"seru sehun dengan senyuman miliknya

"annyeonghaseo,baekhyun imnida"ucapku

"annyeong,xi luhan imnida"lanjut luhan dengan membungkuk 30 derajat

"baby lu,tak usah begitu ke kai,dia ini hubae mu"protes sehun

"itu disekolah sehun,disini pesta"jawab luhan

"ah iya,kai mengapa kau disini?"Tanya sehun

"aku.. a-aku menghadiri pertunangan namjachinguku"jawabnya

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan teman sehun itu,ja-jadi do kyungsoo itu namja chingunya kai? Ba-bagaimana bisa seperti ini?aku kira disini korban hanya diriku ternyata ada lagi.

"mwo?namjachingumu?maksudmu?"Tanya sehun yang juga kaget

"ne.. do kyungsoo itu adalah namjachinguku"jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya

"bagaimana bisa?aku baru tahu,sejak kapan kau bersama dengannya?"Tanya sehun semakin penasaran

"tak lama.. baru dua bulan"jawabnya

"aishh..jinjja,mengapa kau tak bercerita?"protes sehun

"kau juga sama denganku,sejak kapan kau dan luhan seombae menjadi begini?"

"hahahahaha kau benar jongin kita sama,karna kita sahabat bukan?hahaha"jawab sehun dengan cengirnya

"jadi semenjak kapan kau berhubungan dengan seombae luhan?"Tanya kai

"panggil hyung saja"cela luhan

"ah ne,sejak kapan kau dan luhan hyung berpacaran hah?"ulangkai

"kemarin pagi,di taman sekolah"

"mwo?mengapa bisa aku tak tahu?"

"kau belum datang kai"

Aku yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa,lucu sekali melihat mereka bertengkar dan berbaikan lagi dan berdebat lagi,aku jadi teringat kembali saat aku bertemu dengan chanyeol saat pertama kali. Hhh~tapi sudahlah,dia sudah memiliki orang lain dan aku tak berhak untuk merindukannya lagi.

Seketika sakit kepala itu datang lagi,aku meringis kesakitan,aku tak bisa mendengar apapun saat ini,penglihatanku kembali kabur,aku hanya bisa meringis tapi seperti tak ada yang mendengar,aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas,aku merasakan kursiku di dorong ke dalam mobil,sungguh ini sakit,aku tidur dan tak lama aku mengalami kejang-kejang.

Baekhyun pov end

**TBC**

Aduh,maaf chap ini lama updatenya,author lagi galau karna cara dapet feelnya gimana.. ff author ga ada yg dapet feelnya:(:( ,jadi maaf ya agak lama,ceritanya kurang bagus ya? Review please. Biar author tau.. ^^ makasih buat yang follow,favorite,dan baca.. makasih juga buat yang udah review.. makasih banyak semua*bow*,dan buat nama-nama tempat yang tertera itu saya nyari di google,biar keliatan nyata aja makanya saya nyari nama yang beneran ada di sana^^,dan buat umur member.. emang gasesuai kenyataan sengaja dijunkir balikin.^^

Review ne!annyeong~^^


End file.
